Cipotes
by World Galaxy
Summary: Las locas aventuras de un niño mientras trabaja


-¡Ahora a la panza, panchán!

-¡Otro sopapo a la trompa, Folofo!

-¡Metete las patas, inútil!

-¡NO te rajes, Folofo: Ya lo temes domado!

-¡Tan grandote, Panchán, y tan la reata!

-¡Noquéalo, Folofo! ¿Qué esperas, majadero?

Son gritos acompañados de expresivos gestos de los muchachos lustrabotas

Que, haciendo rueda, presencia y animan a dos chicos empeñados en brava y dura pelea a puñetazos, puntapiés y mordiscos. Numerosos mozalbetes de la ciudad se agrupan frente a la estatua ecuestre del general Francisco Morazán, en ese atardecer de otoño. Ríen, animan, azuzan, lanzan palabras chabacanas, gritan. Entre ellos se han formado dos bandos: pro-Panchán

Y pro-Folofo. Hay también adultos. Los transeúntes han detenido el paso para presenciar la riña entre los dos niños descalzos, que, resoplando como toros, se agreden sin piedad, pero dando ya demostraciones de cansancio,

-¡Cipotes tan garañones! –exclama un señor vestido de casimir, mientras despliega una sonrisa admirativa.

-pelea con todo: Hasta con los dientes – dice otro individuo que tranquilamente fuma un puro demostrando complacencia por el espectáculo.

Solo al verle el rostro podría cualquier adivinar que ese regordete señor que ha detenido su marcha es un aficionado a las peleas de boxeo, las corridas de toros o las riñas de gallos.

-¡Modele la oreja, Panchán! – Grita un niño moreno, de ojos inquietos y ropa remedada. -¡Arráncale un pedazo!

-¡No! ¡Si ya Panchán no puede ni estar parado!

_ ¡Folofo: una zancadilla!–aconseja uno de sus partidarios.

Ahora los dos ruedan por el pavimento. Folofo siguió el consejo y por ello estas rodando entrelazados en una riñan que parece de hombres por la rudeza. A veces se oye un ¡ay! o una palabra cortante de alguno de los lidiadores. Nadie interviene. Pocoyo, Fierabrás, CARA-de-hacha y otro

Muchachos mayores gozan presenciando. No hay tampoco un policía que se aproxime. Muchos SOS los lustrabotas y canillitas que hacen rueda, aunque van perdiendo el entusiasmo al notar que la pelea llega a su fin por el agotamiento de los rivales.

-¡Ya está bien tanto relajo! ¡Dejen de pelear, carajitos!

Un hombre joven, en mangas de camisa, se abre paso entre los espectadores y, tomando con fuerza a cada contenedor, los separa e incorpora.

-¡A la policía los voy a llevar por escandalosos! _amenaza el intruso, que es un chofer de taxi con estacionamiento en el parque.

Los lustrabotas no protestan por la intervención y rodean a Panchán y Folofo, los que muestran rasguños y moretes en sus rostros sudorosos. El hombre del puro, único descontento con el chofer, siguiendo su camino, murmura:

-Hay que dejarlos que se ataquen: así se hacen hombres.

-Si fuera hijos suyos no diría lo mismo –le increpa, retador, el chofer de puños macizos; y, alejándose también, en voz alta, dice: -son los grandes que los echan a pelear.

¡Carajitos!

-¡No, no-no-no! -refuta, tartamudeando, un chico descalzo que lleva en la diestra una caja de lustrar y la sucia camisa desabotonada. –Fu-fu-fue Panchán que le quid-quid-quiso pegar al Jo-Jo-Jo-jorobadito.

El chofer se aleja, sin replicar, hacia uno de los automóviles de servicio que permanecen estacionados en el sector norte del parque. Los dos reñidores están arreglándose los vestidos y limpiándose el sudor con las faldas de las camisas.

Ha pasado la prueba de hombría y no tienen deseos de continuar peleando.

Panchán y Folofo tendrán unos diez años, a lo sumo, pero el primero es de mayor altura y desarrollo que el segundo; sin embargo, este ha sido el vencedor.

Folofo es de piel canela, pelo liso, negro, desconocedor del peine. Sus pies están empolvados y oscuros y el dedo gordo del derecho lleva una venda sucia, porque, dos días antes, por querer jugar futbol con una piedra, se despego la uña.

Delgaducho, inquieto, reidor. Su cara infantil muestra la huellas de las fieras uñas de Panchán. Ya le paso la cólera, pero no el cansancio, que le agita el pecho. Ahora se muestra alegre con sus amigos. Sabe que ha triunfado. Otro muchacho de su misma edad le entrega la caja de lustrar que le cuidaba./


End file.
